Apocalypse
by rabbit-ninja
Summary: after the zombies of Payon dungeon take over the town of Payon, rune midgard is getting antsy. The end is drawing near and all towns with agressive monsters on it's feild getting taken over by them is only the begining of the inevitable apocalypse. rated
1. The attack

rabbit-ninja is very happy today. She is writing an Ro fic.

**The Attack**

People had always told Anna to stay away from the cave at the north side of town. She was only allowed to go near it to buy supplies for her brother upon his annual return. Anna's brother was a hunter, though many called him a sniper. He trained falcons and set traps,not to mention hitting targetswithout fail.It was Anna's dream to become just like her older brother, though her mother forbade her to do so. Anna was only trained enough to protect the house while Katsura (her brother) was away on his training. She was a level 24 archer. She had short soft, almost silk like pink hair and wore a red outfit. Many boys tried to dazzle her into dating them, though she never gave into their games. Katsura's return was close in hand so she was up to the store to buy him supplies that would assist him on his journey. She grudgingly trudged up the hill with a bag large enough to hold an entire arsenal of supplies up to the store.

She ignored the intimidating sounds she had always heard from cave. The sounds andshrieks of the zombies in that cave had always chilled her to her bones and made the hair on her neck stand straight up. She had heard before the era of prosperity when King Tristan the third asked for adventurers, they did not have enough money to give the deceased a proper burial and therefor threw them into the cave. After the adventurers had come and upped their economy, the dead that was thrown in the cave could not rest. The zombies they had allowed adventurers to kill, were former citizens of Payon. If you got to close to the cave a few years ago, they would come out of the cave and devour you on the spot. Yet theyet a death by a zombie is no death, shortly afterward you become one yourself. There was only one person Anna knew who it happened to, her dear friend Kyoko. She was a young Novice who had stayed with her family for awhile after Anna found her lying on the ground getting beat up by a Pecopeco.

"_The experience here is great! I'll be able to become a swordsman in no time!" a young novice with blond hair exclaimed outside Payon dungeon._

"_Kyoko, I beg you. You are not strong enough, please don't go" said Anne pulling the novice back from the dungeon._

"_I'll be fine!" she exclaimed, just as happily._

_Kyoko went forward after Anne had finally let go of her. When she was just at the dark opening in the hard cold stone that lead to the dungeon, several rotten decayed men had grabbed her. Anna began to fire arrows at Kyoko's captors. Anna, too, was a novice at the time and therefor was not very skilled. But she had gotten one down. Anna heard Kyoko'sscreams of agony coming from what looked like a pile of dead bodies. She shot for what seemed like hours. Only Kyoko's body remained when she was finally through. Her skin was cold to the touch, her face a blank stare that sent shiver down Anna's spine and a tear to her eye._

_Anna backed away and got in fighting stance, she knew al to well what happened now. Kyoko's pale skin was turning the same purple as the zombies, her eyes opened. She was not Kyoko, the young perky novice, she was a deadly killer. Anna never called Zombies monsters. They were just lost spirits . Kyoko got up and walked slowly, as all zombies did, to Anna. When Kyoko was just close enough Anna she shot a holy arrow, and Kyoko died a real death_.

The one reason Anna left the cave alone was witnessing the zombies attack some one with her own eyes. You could say she was a chicken, in truth she was desperately afraid of the zombies, but she was also afraid she would have to kill them, innocent people caught up in the game of fate. She refused to train in Payon Dungeon like all the other archers did because of that. She trained on Drops and Poporings that were found outside Payon. She went into the store and was buy supplies when the sound of clashing armor and weapons reached her ears.

Anna ran outside to see what the fuss was about and to her horror thousands of Zombies were exiting the caves and heading straight for the houses. She saw all the strong warriors that went into the dungeon fighting them off. She could help but scream in horror at this terrible scene. The mossy green ground that was so soft and comfortable to sit on when you ere weary was stained in blood and corpses that were slowly turning purple. She was so scared she couldn't move, she was crying tears of fear. She got hold of her self and shakily began to fight along side everyone. He aim was off due to her fear. She could see a silver mage being closed in. Shecast spells that took a few seconds to work. A few seconds she might not have to waste casting. Anna Shot arrows into each of the zombies and with the spells already done on them they were vanquished.

"Miss! Look out!" yelled the girl who she had just saved.

It was to late. The zombie grabbed a hold of Anna from her back. Anna screamed in absolute terror. A wizard cast lord of vermilion and all the zombies around Anna fell to the ground in the eternal slumber that would finally be theirs. There were too many, with each one defeated three more zombies came out. The outlook appeared bleak.

"Retreat! Theres to many!" Anna heard a thief scream with long black hair and brown clothing.

As all the others ran away all the zombies left behind Surrounded Anna. She screamed terrified of becoming just like Kyoko.

"No! It can't happen! I don't wanna die like this! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Two people returned and fought out a path for Anna to get out: the thief and the mage. They ran down to the city warning everyone to get out. But no one believed them.

"You have to leave, what we are saying is the truth!" yelled Anna

"Anna, we still have wash to do before you brother comes, get in this house and stop telling suchlies." Yelled Anna's mother from the crowd.

"Look bitch! This young archer fought bravely with us to make the attack on the town easier for the Prontera Chivalry to handle. Get out or you're all gonna die and make her efforts, and me and Silver's pointless!" yelled the thief.

"Excuse me,proper English is 'Silver and I', Chiaki" commented the Mage with the silver colored wardrobe and hair.

"DOES THAT MATTER?" yelled the thief angrily.

"No I guess it doesn't, anyways you all have to get out or you'll die." Said the mage calmly even though she just got screamed at.

"I'm not leaving till I see it with my own eyes!" yelled a drunken old man

At that moment the zombies burst through a stone archway. The rotten decayed bodies as well as the new zombies of the deceased adventurers that fought them.

"Believe us now!" yelled the thief running off the stage with Anna and the silver mage.

The entire town panicked. They ran through the city gathering loved ones and prized possessions in hectic mayhem. The silver mage cast safety wall in a path to the guild war site over Payon castles.

"Go on the safety wall, you over there! Forget about your fucking camera! Get in the safety wall!" yelled the silver mage continuing the cast the path as the walls vanished.

The thief, however, had different plans. As everyone in the city dashed for safety she went in a few houses and stole things. Anna was fighting them, but had a hard time seeing as her level was so low. The thief was also a very low level, not that it affected her much because all she was doing was going through and stealing fromhouses, or stealing from the zombies themselves.

"Miss, thank you for saving me, but you need to go now!" said the silver mage to Anna

"My name is Anna, and I wont be leaving till my brother comes." Said Anna

"I'll get your brother out just go! This is no place for an archer of your skill!"

"I can't get skills unless I hone them!"

"You're like Chiaki, only honest and courteous and trust worthy and…wait no your nothing like her never mind… Your extremely stubborn! Now get out or you'll die!"

"Oh well!"

Once everyone was out, The thief, the silver mage, and Anna made their way toward Morroc fields on the west side of Payon which was now overrun by rotting zombies. It was an hour after the attack and the entire population of Payon, with the exception of those who perished, was sitting with there back to a cliff as the town was overrun and destroyed by dead people. Anna sighed heavily, her brother may have come and died. He wasn't in the fields now and he hadn't showed up before. She took out her anger on the nearest Drops and Poporings.

_"One day big brother will you come back and take me with you?" asked Anna at about 7 years of age._

"_Alright Anna, I promise when your 14 I'll teach you." He said smiling at his little sister._

_He had crimson hair and a handsome face any girl would kill to go out with him. Anna and Katsura had inherited beauty from their mother as Anna found out when she was older. Anna had always followed her older brother unless he was with girls from the village of Payon. But now he was going somewhere he told her she could not go. She cried and tugged at his pant leg asking him not to leave._

"_I'll come back to Payon every year okay Anna?" he asked her._

"_I-I'll miss y-you b-big brother." Said Anna tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_See you Anna, I'll remember you all the way." He said hugging her._

_With that he turned his back to the road and started off._

Every year after that he returned on that exact day. This was the year Anna had waited for all that time, and this was the only year he had not come. Anna dropped to her knees and cried. She didn't want him to die, he was going to take her with him, and they were going to explore places no one ever explored before. She wanted to hear his deep smooth voice come behind her and say, 'Don't cry Anna, I'm right here.'

"Hey Anna! Stop your damn crying! We can't have wimps come with us!" yelled the thief.

"Pardon my EXTREMELY RUDE guildmember. I am known in Geffen as the light mage, known to my peers as Silver, the leader of No name brand guild. And over there is my idiot comrade Chiaki, a no good, untrustworthy, dishonest, rude, and all around horrible person. I was wondering if you would like to join my guild. So what do you say?" asked the silver mage

"Alright!" I jumped up happily knowing that even if it wasn't with my brother I could still go on a journey.

After reading stuff from other people I feel so tiny, like an absolutely HORRIBLE author I bet I actually am(as you can see) so helpful comments on how to get better are always appreciated please enjoy/hate and help me while keeping in mind I ignore flames and do not attempt to improve on anything flames tell me to improve on until someone kindly and civilly helps me that is all.


	2. Why Do They Always Knock Her Out?

To: Aise

I didn't mean to switch back an forth between 1st and 3rd person P.o.V, it was habit, I usually write in first person I was just trying it out because detail is supposedly easier to write in third person. If I do it again feel free to hit me with multiple items. As for the italics, I have no fcking idea why it messed up, on my word document all of the flashbacks are in italics, but when I went to check the story, bits of speech and paragraphs aren't. However I fixed my Italics problem. Thank you, I'm very glad you took you time to help me. I'm going to try my best to make better the elements you pointed out.

To: Satsu's death messenger

What's wrong with telling you I liked your story? Anyways thanks for the review.

But I would love to know if there is there any way to use html here, on my previous posting site we had to use html and I have grown accustomed to it. Also My editor (friend) has moved away, therefor I have no second opinion so help will be extra appreciated, though I finally got Microsoft word (something with spell and grammar check hugs it) so the mistakes might not be a profound as before. After an extremely long authors note, for those of you reading and not reviewing, and the one person who did review here's the next chapter!

**2. Why Do They Always Knock Her Out?**

In the Prontera chivalry on the northwest side of town four adventurers were speaking with a commanding lord knight about the attacks.

"You can't just sit around and do nothing!" yelled a priestess banging her fist on the desk.

Her red hair gave the impression that her head was on fire and a fury flashed in her green eyes. Had she not been so angry, she would have been quite a beautiful sight. There was a knight, an assassin and a wizard behind her trying to calm her down.

"Sarah, there's nothing we can do now anyways. The citizens are safe." Said the knight.

The priestess just turned around and glared at her. The knight's face turned as pale as the piece of parchment on the desk. Making it contrast with her brown eyes and black hair.

"Am I the only one who noticed the dessert wolves and scorpions drawing closer to the city of Morroc?" she yelled in frustration.

"Sarah, there's no reason to get so worked up, it might just be a change in their moving patterns." The assassin replied coolly.

"So basically, you think that it's okay to not do anything till people get killed!" she yelled.

"Miss, there is no solid proof that those animals are going to attack." Replied the lord knight she previously had her anger channeled on.

"That doesn't mean anything! You can't just sit here while people get killed!" The priestess yelled.

"I cannot waste our budget on unmade attacks!" yelled the lord knight.

"Fuck this! If your not going to do anything I will!" yelled the infuriated woman.

She muttered and prayer no one could hear while holding a blue stone. A warp portal appeared infront of her at the spot she dropped it when she was finished, and the knight, the wizard and the assassin shortly followed by herself walked through it and disappeared in a showcase of lights.

Anna, Silver and Chiaki were now moving through the Sogat desert trying to get to Morroc. Anna had never seen so much sand in her life. The entire area was an ocean of sand. Anna, being used the cool humid air of Payon, was having a hard time adjusting. She was starting to feel weak and sick. Her skin was flushed and dry despite the hot weather. She felt tired and slightly dizzy, and was having hallucinations. A few second ago she thought she saw the Pillsbury doughboy doing the waltz with a cactus.

"Can we stop for a second, my head hurts?" asked Anna

"Grit your teeth and bare it you stupid bitch!" yelled Chiaki

"Of course we can rest for a second, and Chiaki, perhaps it would be better if you didn't talk anymore," said Silver glaring at Chiaki.

"Oh like you wanna stop just because a fourteen year old girl has a headache!" yelled Chiaki

"This is obviously This is the child's first time in the desert! She could get seriously ill!" Silver yelled straight back

"If we stop she'll be in the heat longer!" Chiaki retorted.

"You're so aggravating!" yelled Silver.

As the two girls argued Anna could feel her knees beginning to tremble and her dizziness increase.

"_Big brother look at this!" yelled Anna excited._

"_What is it Anna?" he asked leaning to his knee so her could see what the young girl was holding._

_She extended her hands to show a small scale._

"_Anna, Where did you get this?" asked Katsura_

"_I found it by the cave when I was playing." __Said Anna_

"_Anna your not supposed to go by the cave_._" Said Katsura sternly._

"_Are you going to tell on me?" tempted the little girl._

"_Nah, what mother doesn't know can't hurt, but don't go back there." Said Katsura._

"_Okay!" exclaimed Anna happily._

Anna woke up in a small dirty room; the light outside was gone. Anna guessed it was about ten at night. She got up still feeling alittle weak and lit a candle on the nightstand next to her. She took the candle and walked over to the window. She recognized one thing: sand. Everything else was something new, from the merchant stands on the side of the walk, to the amazing amount of people up and night. She guessed most of them were thieves seeing as they went into a house with an empty or slightly filled bag, and came out with the bag bulging out more than it had before.

'_Well this town rolls out the welcome mat_.' Anna thought sarcastically to herself.

Anna left the window side and went to the door to see if Silver or Chiaki could tell her what happened. She walked down the stairs to hear people talking downstairs.

"Damn it! Tell your customers to leave! If they don't leave they'll die!" yelled a woman in frustration.

"Like I care, I'm in this for the cash." The innkeeper replied

"You heartless bastard!" she heard a different female say.

She also heard the unsheathing of a sword and it seemed as If the woman who just yelled was about to kill the innkeeper. She closed her eyes waiting to hear a scream and the sound of a sword slashing threw flesh but it never happened.

"Ayla this man is not worth it." She heard a man say.

"Let's get everyone out ourselves." Said the first female voice.

"If you harass my customers I'll have you kicked out." Yelled the innkeeper.

"If you want your customers to come back they have to be alive!" yelled the second female voice.

Apparently the woman had not sheathed her sword for when her footsteps went toward the counter The innkeeper pleaded for his own life and said they could do as they please as long as she doesn't kill him. Anna heard footsteps moving toward the stairwell, she quickly yet quietly moved up the stairs and closed her rooms door behind her with a click.

She got under the blankets on her bed and tried to put them on her as neatly as they were when she woke up. A knight walked into the room. She had long black hair the seamed to dance behind her as she walked and the only thing that could be seen behind her helm and iron chain were two brown eyes.

"Miss, wake up please." She said quietly shaking her awake.

Anna opened her eyes to show the woman she heard her and she was wide-awake. The woman continued to shake her as if not noticing that. It wasn't until two minutes afterward that Anna started to get annoyed.

"You can stop shaking me, I'm awake." Said Anna irritably.

"Oh sorry, I hadn't noticed." Said the knight laughing nervously

"Don't shake people whom you've stood on. By the way Anna how are you feeling now" Said an assassin standing in the doorway.

"How do you know my name?" asked Anna, confused and now slightly scared.

"Since Sarah didn't think to just warp us to Morroc, she instead warped us to the Morroc fields which was coincidentally the exact spot where your friends were treating you for heat stroke. Your mage friend gave us quite a beating till we calmed her down for standing on you." Said the assassin

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the last statement. The assassin had midnight blue hair and light blue eyes, so light Anna thought they were Silver, his eyes mesmerized Anna for a second. The assassin moved closer to the knight and whispered something in her ear.

"Anyways, you and your friends are going to come with us for now, so get your ass up and moving." Said the assassin.

"My name is Ayla, and this is Alex." She said gesturing to the assassin behind her.

Anna got up and went to the closet where her normal clothes hung. She gestured to the Ayla who unlike Alex hadn't left and she moved out the door and began to wake up the other people staying there. Anna quickly got dressed and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. Silver and Chiaki were already dressed and with Ayla and her friends. Everyone left the inn, all novices and first job adventurers stayed with Ayla while Alex and two others lead the way the west town exit.

"This is the only exit with no enemies, going through this area should let you all avoid them." Said a priestess in the front.

She had red hair and green eyes. To magnify the Christmas feeling when looking at her she wore red priestess wardrobe and a Santa hat. There was a wizard behind her. His cloak was a green color and his hair a similar shade. He had his back to her so she couldn't see his eyes. He seemed agitated from the way he talked.

"I'm telling you Sarah, the wolves might not be there but the scorpions should have moved in there by now. We can fare wolves better than scorpions." He said agitated.

"This is the best plan we have right now." The priestess said almost as agitated as the wizard.

The wizard sunk back. When he got far enough behind for Anna to see his face it was full of fear and shame. His eyes were a dark brown. Anna most likely guessed that priestess was not one to be bargained with. The night sky was scattered with stars. She could clearly see orians belt and the dippers. Anna gazed at them, remembering the starry nights in Payon.

"Not as many as there are in Payon." Anna thought aloud.

"Pardon?" asked Silver to the side.

"Oh nothing." Said Anna.

Anna felt uneasy. They entire time she was alert to every moving shadow, every sound. She looked around taking in every detail of the land. Anna stopped abruptly. She noticed to her left in the shadows was the figure of an insect about as large as her torso. It looked much like a lobster, until it got closer. Upon the realization of what it was she could not help but scream. Alex and the wizard looked over to see the cause of her alarm was none other than a scorpion.

"ahem Now what's the best plan we have Sarah?" the wizard yelled to the priestess infront.

Anna put five arrows on her bow and shot them of at the same time sending a shower of arrows at the dozen others that appeared. They were too powerful for only herself to fight, not to mention there were so many. She remembered Payon and realized what was happening. Anna could not help but notice Silver speaking with the wizard. They began chanting; a few seconds later two safety walls appeared. First all novices were escorted through by Sarah. The scorpions were far more dangerous than the zombies were but Anna stayed anyways. She wanted to help.

They continued to get people out but Anna refused to leave. She wanted to prove she didn't need everyone's help, that she could defend herself. Desert wolves on all sides circling their prey. The assassin jumped into the middle of the circle and fought them off. After they were vanquished He knocked Anna out by hitting Anna with the broad side of his katar and handed her to Ayla who would then take her out of there when everyone was gone.

"Anna!" Katsura said letting Anna know he was back. 

_This had been the last time Anna had ever seen Katsura. She ran up him and looked happily into his brown eyes. They held the same mischievous glint as they always had. Anna and Katsura went to the target practice area up by the cave. Ever since she turned 10 when he came back he would Show Anna some moves._

"_This is called Arrow Shower. It's a lot like Double strafe except these arrows fan out and hit many targets, and of course there are more arrows involved." He said_

_He showed Anna what to do and then watched Anna try to do it herself. When she got it wrong her encouraged her to try again._

"_Anna, hold the bow like this" He moved her hand downward alittle, "When your alittle faster I'll show you how to do it with multiple arrows at a time. For now this speed is good for learning."_

_They kept practicing and by the end of the day she had mastered the move. Her mother called them for dinner and they had their annual Katsura-came-home-so-it-has-to-be-good dinner and went up to their rooms. In the morning Katsura left and the family said their good byes._

"_I'll teach you Arrow Creation next time I come back." Said Katsura as he turned his back and left._

Anna once again found herself waking up after being knocked unconscious, this time to the soon-to-be-familiar sound of fighting.

"You didn't have to knock her out you dumb idiot!" yelled Chiaki

"For once I agree with her, knocking Anna out was completely unnecessary." Said Silver.

"And you said you respected women better than me." Said the wizard with a laugh.

"He does you lecherous moron!" yelled the knight and the priestess in unison.

"Back to the subject please." Said the assassin.

"What yelling at you?" asked the priestess.

Anna walked into the room and sat on a chair. She glared at the assassin and asked him:

"Where are we?"

"You're in the Crimson Twilight's guild castle. The city of Morroc has been destroyed." Said Alex (the assassin incase you forgot)

"And unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to save the citizens." Said Ayla

The priestess twitched and walked away. Her blazing red hair covered her face.

"You and the people at the inn were spared. We tried to save someone else, however, it failed." Said Ayla.

"My resurrection is so useless…" the priestess added quietly.

Anna decided the priestess obviously didn't want to talk about it so she let it go and relaxed by the fire. '_This place, feels safe._'

"Well let's all introduce ourselves!" suggested Ayla happily.

"My name is Matt-"started the wizard only to be cut off by the priestess

"No your name is Matthew." She said perking up.

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled, "anyways, please call me Matt, and I am known and the fire wizard in the guild."

"My Name is Sarah, I'm **Mathew's** older sister and the guilds youngest priestess." Said The priestess.

"DON'T CALL ME MATHEW!" yelled Matt

The Priestess only giggled and stuck her tongue out. Anna could not help but laugh at their behavior.

"ahem Anyways, I am Alex, an assassin of no guild title." Said Alex

"You have a title, you just don't like it." Said Ayla in a teasing way.

"I do not have any title." Said the assassin, his voice wavering and a blush forming on his face.

Anna had to admit Alex was rather handsome, especially when blushing. Had she not but angry with him, she would have enjoyed this moment.

"His title is the Usagi Ninja (rabbit ninja, which is actually going to be my title in game when I join a guild XD)." Said Sarah with a triumphant smile.

"I am Ayla, The knight of 100 colors, seeing as I always dye my hair or switch my armor for variety in colors." Said Ayla smiling.

"I'm Chiaki."

"I am Silver, I'm glad to meet you all." Said Silver bowing.

"And last but not least, I'm Anna." Said Anna smiling as well.

I end it here because I think I'll save the rest for next chapter, it's probably bored you with it's longness anyways. And of course I can only make a great time skip (ex. A week) when switching chapters.


	3. I found you Atlast

WEENESS! Reviews -- okay sry 'bout that. APO CH 3 OH MY! Anyways

To: Satsu's death messenger:

I thought I was the ninja points to pename Anyways keep up with the training.

To: Frost hound

Thank youness (please note the author makes up lots of words, she won't use the words she makes up in her stories but they'll appear in reviews and an author notes a lot)

To: neinajan

I DID I DID! I'm HAPPY ABOUT IT TOO!

To: all

Sorry it took so long, after I finally finished this, my internet stopped working for the longest time. But I had time to brainstorm and even write down a few ideas for all my future chapters. I have chapter 12 all planned out, you'll probably hate me for it, I even have about 7 paragraphs of chapter 4 written to detail and the rest of the chapter all mapped out so there will be absolutely NOOOO writers block. Also I had lots more time to edit this so I think this will be one of the best chappies I put, besides Chapter twelve.

center b u I Found You At Last /center /b /u

Anna and the others stayed in the city of Prontera for awhile. Anna had never left Payon before so she never got to come here. She excitedly wandered the town. Though to her disdain they made Alex accompany her. She was always happy and enthusiastic but when she looked at the young assassin she never failed to contort her face into a frown or glare. Of course when she looked away she'd smile and point something she thought looked cool out and go to see it. In the few days they'd been there they had disbanded the No Name Brand and joined up with the Crimson Twilight guild. She listened to the communicator. When one particular voice came up she stopped dead in her tracks and mumbled something that Alex couldn't make out.

Alex was about to comment on her sudden stop when he noticed the look on her face, and how pale her creamy skin had become. Her pink hair looked red in comparison. Anna thought maybe the crowd made it sound like him. She ran into a quiet area followed by Alex who was yelling at her to stay with him.

"So are you coming my friend?" said a boy around the age of 19 on the guild communicator.

"I wouldn't miss you and Lady Cheyenne's wedding for the world." Said the voice of a man only a tad older

"I'm glad." Said the voice of a female around the age of the first voice.

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

"Perhaps you have other things to do." Said the first voice.

By the time Alex got there the conversation had ended. He saw tears form in Anna's eyes and she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Katsura…"

"Who?" asked Alex

"How do you send messages over the communicator?" Anna asked frantically

Anna wondered if it really was the person that she thought it was. Could it really be her older brother? There was no way, but it sounded exactly like him. She had to know but Alex was of no help.

"Please tell me!" She said, getting irritated.

"You press the red colored button." He answered.

"Hello, is Katsura still on?" She said Shakily

"May I ask who's speaking?" answered the first voice, the one she recognized as her brother.

"Anna." She said Shakily

"Anna!" he exclaimed, "You're still alive? How on earth?"

"You don't seem very happy to see me." She said dryly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you and the family had died in the invasion of Payon, it's why I hadn't returned."

"I thought you'd died on your adventure, I was worried about you when you didn't show up." She said

She wished her brother could be right there next to her, she wanted to have proof this was real, she wanted to give him a hug. She felt someone pat her back and looked behind her. There was Alex trying to cheer her up. She wiped off her tears and shoved his hand off her, although she smiled at him instead of her usual glare before returning to the conversation.

"So who's Anna, another suitor from Payon?" said the female voice with a tint of jealousy.

"No, Cheyenne, she's my little sister."

"But you said your younger sister died."

"I'm very much alive." She but in.

"Anna where are you?"

"I am her escort, she and I are at the corner by the Prontera chivalry." said Alex in a very professional tone.

"I'll be there in a second Anna, there something I'd like to talk to you about."

Alex left and Anna went right next to the door so he wouldn't miss her. Was he going to teach her some new moves? Or teach her how to control the falcon alittle bit like he always did? She already knew all of the archer moves except arrow creation. Perhaps he was about to teach her that. She was so excited; she'd finally be able to go with her brother. She could accompany him on his adventure. She would miss Silver, Ayla, Sarah and Matt, they treated her so kindly. However she couldn't say she wouldn't leave them in a hot second to go with her brother.

Then his crimson hair shown through the crowd. A gorgeous looking assassin came out of the crowd shortly afterward and smiled at the siblings. She had long silky blonde hair and a scarf the flowed behind her assassin's costume as she walked.

"Katsura I missed you so much." She said.

Anna smiled and hugged him. Katsura smiled as well. Cheyenne started to get bored of waiting for their "happy reunion" to end and therefor made the comment:

"Well Katsura isn't there something you wanted to her talk about?"

"Ah yes," he broke away from Anna, "Anna, I talked to the leader of the hunters guild. He agreed with me how extraordinary it is for a 14-year-old girl to escape death during Payon's invasion. He has agreed to teach you the ways of the hunter."

"It wasn't only Payon you know, I went to Morroc as well." She said smirking.

Katsura said nothing but anyone with eyes could tell he was proud. So proud infact he would love to brag to anyone that he taught Anna everything she knew. He thought she might even turn out better than him.

"I had never thought a small archer like you would be so strong." Said Cheyenne.

"Well, of course I'm strong, my brother after all is teaching me." Anna replied with a smile making Katsura's grin even broader.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed messing up her hair with his hand.

"Stop." Anna said slightly annoyed.

"So Anna, what do you say about becoming a hunter." He asked.

"If it's okay I'd much rather become a dancer." She said quietly.

He looked at her with a funny face, and Cheyenne looked as if she was about to burst into fits of laughter. However after a few moments he figured fine, it is after all her choice.

"You certainly have the looks for it." Came a voice no one expected.

There stood Alex, who was ready to recollect her and bring her into the guild's new tanking program, so she could be assigned a partner. Anna first thought it a compliment, however she then realized it was just Alex being a pervert. Despite her thoughts, he was infact trying to compliment her. Normally she wouldn't have let it go with just a glare however because her brother was there she wasn't going to hit him.

"So I guess we can take you to Comodo in two days." Said Katsura

"Thanks Kat, so your wedding is tomorrow, am I invited?" she asked teasingly knowing he hated to be called Kat.

"First, never call my Kat, it's a woman's name, second of course your invited, how could I have it without you?" said Katsura

"And your little friend may come along too." Said Cheyenne pointing to Alex.

"He's not my friend." She said glaring at Alex.

"Excuse me miss but I must escort you to the guild-" he was interrupted by Anna.

"My name is Anna and I preferred to be called by so." She said to him.

"Miss Anna the guild has a program that-" yet again he was interrupted

"Just Anna!" she yelled.

"As I was saying I need to-" Alex tried once more only to notice her start walking away.

"Don't worry, she does that to every boy she meets." Katsura said nudging Alex with his elbow.

"Well I'm afraid that this time it's a matter of hatred. Everything I do she seems to resent." Said Alex

"What did you do?" said Cheyenne noting from the boy's voice that this wasn't the whole truth.

"Well you see my comrade, Sarah, she used Teleport to get us to Morroc, however instead of warping us straight to Morroc she sent us into the Sogat dessert and Anna had passed out from heat stroke. She was getting treated on the very spot we warped." He said nervously only to be interrupted by Katsura

"At which stage was she in being treated?" said Katsura with a Perverted grin.

Cheyenne burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to lean on Katsura for support, meanwhile Alex was blushing from embarrassment and remembering his first encounters with the unconscious Anna.

I Alex, Sarah, Ayla, and Matt were engulfed in a blue light, soon they materialized in the middle of the Sogat dessert. Matt was about to bop Sarah on the back of the head for warping them to the dessert instead of the town, until he noticed that he was standing on something that appeared to be alive. Suddenly they heard the words fire bolt and they were struck with bolts of fire from the sky, hence it was called fire bolt. They turned to see a silver mage, knowing now why it hadn't hurt so much, getting ready to cast again.

"Uh –oh…" muttered Ayla

"RUN!" screamed Sarah.

"FIRE BALL!"

"CRAP!"

"OW! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

"SOUL STRIKE!"

"STOP TOUCHING MY ASS IN TIME OF PANIC MATT!"

"Sorry…"

"RUN IDOIT!"

"COLD BOLT!"

"OW!"

"MISS SETTLE DOWN WE WEREN'T TRYIN TO HURT HER!"

"OH MY GOD WE TELEPORTED ON A NAKED WOMAN!"

"NAKED? WHERE?"

"ERRR FIRE BOLT!"

"SHUT UP MATT YOUR ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

"FUCK THIS SHIT! LORD OF VERMILLION!"

"SILVER RUN FOOL!"

They then noticed a thief had pushed the enraged Mage out of the way of Matt's Lord of Vermillion. It was then that Matt noticed an attractive young female that just so happened to be naked. She was most likely being treated for heat stroke, Alex assumed. Alex couldn't help but look at the girl. He was young for an assassin, around her age, and she was rather pretty. She had silky pink hair and a beautiful face, not to mention a great figure for someone her age. He couldn't help but think to himself /I She'd be a superb dancer I Ayla and Sarah might have caught and scolded him for looking when Matt began to fondle her making Alex come out of his trance. He sighed but knew that in due time Sarah would justly punish him.

"Whom do you think you are stepping on someone sick like that you fools!" yelled the mage being held back by the thief.

This mage's temper was almost as bad as Sarah's. The young mage had silver hair with bangs curled out and a small hair tie grabbing her hair together at the bottom. She had a pretty face with ivory eyes that matched her apparel and hair color. The thief had long brown hair that looked almost as if it were black, an orange thief's uniform, and browns eyes that always looked angry as well as her facial expression. Alex shuddered to think of how intimidating they'd look on their second jobs.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE! THREE GROWN ADULTS AND A TEENAGE BOY STANDING ON A SICK FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! AND YOU THERE-" yelled the mage.

"-STOP TOUCHING HER BREASTS!" the other girls finished with her.

Sarah went over to Matt and beat him over the head repeatedly with her bible. Alex watched contently while smiling. Alex while thoroughly disgusted that Matt treated women in such ways, always enjoy watching the enraged fiery haired priestess beat him down with a book. Especially since not only did Ayla join in beating him with the broad side of her sword this time, but the thief socked him in the face and the mage used fire wall on the exact spot he was sitting. Alex couldn't have been more satisfied. /I

"It was nothing." He muttered.

Thoroughly embarrassed he walked off to retrieve Anna, seeing as he was supposed to look after her, and tell her about the guilds tanking program. As the boy turned out of hearing distance Katsura and Cheyenne burst into fits of laughter once more.

"I think he's into your sister." Said Cheyenne

"Anna hates people like that though." Said Katsura

"Really? You know I used to think knights and hunters were pansies." Said Cheyenne putting her arms around his neck.

"I proved you wrong didn't I?" Katsura replied his hands on her waist.

Suddenly a young novice popped through the corner holding some candy she bought from a nearby Alchemist, causing the young couple to spilt apart in a fraction of a second. She popped the candy in her mouth and looked at the two awkwardly. For a few seconds the three just stared.

"There you are!" Yelled a priestess with black hair and red apparel.

She ran up to the little girl and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bridget, don't run off like that."

"Candy." Replied the novice

"So what job are you gonna get?" Katsura asked the little girl.

The girl just looked at him, analyzing everything about him. The priestess nodded and the little girl walked up to Katsura and bit his hand. "Ow!" Katsura just forced a smile to his face and held his finger.

"Bridget!" yelled the priestess.

"Is she going to be an acolyte?" Asked Cheyenne.

"Uh-huh. I wanna be just like mommy," Said the little girl tugging at the priestess' skirt.

Katsura began waving his hand around while smiling as though nothing was wrong. He then grabbed Cheyenne's hand and started off toward Crimson Twilight Castle.

"Well, good bye." Said Katsura eager to leave the cannibalistic child.

He arrived to see Alex beaten up and Anna grudgingly following behind him. They were going before the guild master he assumed, to get Anna and her friends to become certified members of the guild, and be able to join guild siege.

"Master Kasumi, we bring you The Silver mage, A thief and the younger sibling of True Shot." Said Sarah signaling Anna, Silver, and Chiaki to come out.

"Just in time! Come in here girls! We've been in dire need for some new guild members, CATCH!" yelled an assassin with short brown hair and orange attire.

The woman tossed three guild communicators, one hit Sarah in the face, the other landed in someone's cocktail, and the final one hit Alex in the groin. Anna laughed at Alex as he sank to the ground holding "his love", the communicator in the cocktail was ruined, and Sarah handed Silver the one that hit her eye.

"Uhm… sorry." Said the female assassin

The assassin walked over to Alex and picked up the communicator. She then walked over to Anna and gave it to her, she also pulled out another and handed it to Chiaki. When everyone in the guild dispersed the guild master went over to Alex who was still in the fetal position holding himself.

"Sorry 'bout that Alex." She said.

"It's alright master Kasumi." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Why do ya always call me master?" she asked.

"Because you're the guild master." He said.

"Just call me Kasumi kay!" she yelled playfully hitting him on the back alittle hard then intended.

"Ow…"

"Oh sorry Alex. I didn't mean to hurt you, I mean I'd never want to hurt you. I'm sorry." Kasumi said rather fast.

Anna started laughing. She couldn't believe it, the guild master had a crush on Alex. She then noticed that Kasumi was the same age and Alex and herself.

"I'm honored to accept your praise mistress Kasumi," said Alex formally.

' I What a fool /I ' Anna thought to herself.

Kasumi just sighed heavily looking rather disappointed, this wasn't the first time Alex would be so dense and probably not the last either. Anna had a very hard time to keep from laughing and getting kicked out of the guild. She decided her best tactic would be to change the subject.

"Why'd they call my brother true shot?" asked Anna.

"Well, that's his title. By the way what one would you like." Asked Kasumi.

"Hmmm, I don't really know." Anna replied.

"May I suggest Flaming Flower, for your temperament and beauty." Said Alex.

Anna immediately wanted to slap him so hard his grand children, if he ever got any with his density, would be born dizzy. But seeing as the guild master was before them and had a futile crush on him, she decided it would be best to ambush him right outside his bedroom door as he went to go to sleep. She took her anger out on her tongue and bit it so hard it began to bleed.

"Um Anna?" asked Kasumi.

Anna glared daggers at Alex. If looks could kill he would have died, been revived, died and been revived again only to die once more. The look somehow sent shivers down Alex's spine. It made Kasumi uncomfortable, and she wasn't even getting it. Anna grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the other room. From outside Kasumi could hear bangs, crashes, and an occasional plead for mercy from Alex.

"This guilds going to be oh so happy from now on…" Kasumi said half-sarcastic, half-whining.

Anna walked grudgingly to the church with Alex, as a matter of fact it had been decided that Alex, and his party would accompany her everywhere. She angrily clenched her fist as she rattled off all the things she thought could and would go wrong because of him in her head. Right in the middle of her thoughts he interrupted her and pulled something from his pocket.

"I found this when I was in Lutie. I thought you'd like it." He said

What he had pulled out was a beautiful witherless rose. These were usually expensive and rare, so getting one was almost impossible for a small archer like Anna. She was awe-struck. He put it into her hand and smiled at her.

"You look pretty cute in that dress you know." He said.

Alex walked on while Anna took a few seconds to ponder over it. He thought that maybe his piece offering might have worked. Matt told him the girls love flowers and diamonds, and he didn't have money for diamonds. He used the witherless rose he was saving for someone awhile back instead. That someone couldn't get it now so he figured why not use it as a peace offering. He also thought that perhaps complimenting her on how lovely she looked would add friendliness. On most women it would have worked, however Anna is not most women.

Anna had to put up with perverts for quite awhile. She once again had mistaken a compliment and peace offering for a perverted act. If there was one thing Anna hated it was a pervert. She took a hardcover book she'd been reading from her pack and threw it at Alex's head.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled

"Because you're a nasty pervert!" yelled Anna

"I am not!"

"Flattery and denial of your actions doesn't work on me buddy," she said, "Go find some other girl if you want someone who'll fall for that."

"Why do you think that all men are perverts?" Asked Alex whom now sat up and started rubbing the back of his head.

"That is none of you business." She sharply replied glowering at him.

Finally after quite a bit of pain on Alex's side The situation was sorted out and Anna decided to shoot Matt with an arrow later on. They arrived at the chapel and took their seats. It seemed as though Matt wasn't coming so they began the ceremony. Just as Cheyenne and Katsura were about to kiss Matt barged through the door yelling, "Sorry I'm late" with a rouge chasing after him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MATT!" the rouge yelled throwing daggers at him.

"YIKES!" he yelled dodging them in his tuxedo.

After a few moments and wasted daggers the rouge stopped and looked around. It took a few minutes to register but she then realized she'd interrupted a wedding. Her eyes caught Anna's face and even for such a young female, looking at that scared the rouge half to death. She smiled nervously wanting to leave the room.

"Oh, I guess I'm interrupting something. Sorry 'bout this, and Matt don't think this is the last you'll see of me." Said the rouge jumping out the church window.

For a few seconds all anyone could do was stare at the broken glass where the rouge had last been seen. Matt lay on the floor catching his breath. Anna was about to go after the rouge with one of it's own daggers for ruining her brother's wedding ceremony however Katsura stopped her.

"Let's let it be, besides if Matt hadn't lead her here that never would have happened." Said Katsura

"You're such an instigator." Said Cheyenne

"I know." Replied Katsura smiling.

Anna cracked her knuckles and smirked at Matt whom was contemplating jumping out the window as well. Katsura giggled as he watched his fourteen-year-old sister beat a twenty-year-old wizard to a bloody pulp. Cheyenne rolled her eyes but couldn't help but utter a little giggle every now and then. Seeing this Kasumi couldn't wait till Anna trained as a dancer and begun guild siege.

hr

You got eight fricken pages ZOMG WOW! It was originally nine pages but I edited out a page. This is probably one of the longest chapters for any story that I've made in a long time. Hope ya'll like it. Please read and review.


End file.
